The Warriors
by MaxGentlman1
Summary: When the leader of The Gramercy Riffs is shot and killed, The Warriors are given the blame. What follows is a night of gang violence, running for their lives, and proving that being in a gang isn't always how it seems. Rated M for violence and swearing (Use of F-Bombs).
1. Meeting The Gang

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, here is a story that I am proud to bring you all. That's right, a cartoon x-over AU of the 70's cult hit, The Warriors! I have worked super hard on this, so please leave a review after reading. Any comments or criticisms would help me greatly.**

* * *

Tonight was the night. The night that it goes down. On this warm August night, Toffee, the leader of The Gramercy Riffs, calls together every single gang in the entire city of New York. For such a big city, word travels fast when you have hundreds of gangs sending along a message. And when the leader of the biggest gang in the city sends along a message, you best answer it.

A Hispanic boy, no younger than seventeen with black hair, was just smoking a cigarette when another boy of about the same age came up to him. He had messy purple hair and had a tall and slim muscular build. The thing to note about these two boys was they both sported dark red vests that had a picture of a flaming skull with large eagle wings spread out on their backs.

"You good to go, Knight?" The boy with purple hair asked.

The Hispanic boy took one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it away and breathing the smoke out his nose.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Ninja," He said as the duo started walking.

Their names were Marco "The Knight" Diaz and Randy "The Ninja" Cunningham, proud members of the Coney Island gang, The Warriors.

As the duo walked along the boardwalk, they spotted two people having a fist fight. It was a young, ginger haired boy of about seventeen fighting with a young Asian girl of about sixteen. From the looks of it, Marco and Randy made the assumption that the girl was winning. They were proven right when the girl sweeped his legs out from under him, making him hit the ground, before jumping onto him, pinning him to the ground, their faces inches apart.

"Pinned ya, PZ," The girl said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better, wouldn't you say?" The boy said with a smile.

"Well you're sure as shit not getting any worse," She said, planting a small peck on the boy's lips before getting off of him.

"Aw, come on, is that all I get?" He said in mock disappointment.

"You'll get more later on. A whole lot more," She said in a sultry tone, winking at the boy, both of them smirking.

"Hey, Gladiator, Samurai, if you two are quite done, it's time to head out," Randy called.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on," The ginger boy said irritably, the girl helping him to his feet. Their names were Penn "The Gladiator" Zero and Sashi "The Samurai" Kobayashi, lovers and proud members of The Warriors. The two quickly walked up to Marco and Randy before Penn spoke up.

"It's still on?"

"It's still on," Marco said as they all continued their way down the boardwalk, "Toffee sent an emissary this afternoon. The same rules apply to all gangs attending. Meaning no packing heat, no flexing any muscle, and to keep things civil. I gave him my word that The Warriors would uphold the truce. And I intend to keep that word," He said until they came to the end of the boardwalk and they all crossed the street.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Sashi asked.

"Everyone," Randy said simply, "I already sent Bellona ahead to secure a place for us."

"It's a good thing she can handle herself," Marco said as they came to a back alley with a small neon sign next to a door that said "Open". Opening the door, the group walked inside to find a bar room. The air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke, cheap alcohol, and vomit. They walked inside and came to the bar counter. The bartender just looked up from a glass he was cleaning and nodded his head to his left, knowing why they were there. Following the bartender's direction, the group came to a table close to the back of the room where two overweight boys were playing a game of cards. They looked up for a second to see who it was but quickly went back to their game.

"Hey, Celt, Viking. Come on guys, time to head out," Randy said firmly.

"Sure, just give us a minute to finish this game," One of the boys said. He had medium-length brown hair and a backwards green baseball cap.

"We mean now," Marco said, getting slightly annoyed.

"We said we'll be just a minute, Knight," The other boy said. He had short ginger hair.

A look of pure annoyance grew on their faces before Randy took a deep breath and calmed himself before saying casually, "Sash, if you will."

"Gladly," She replied, walking up to the table and lifting her leg high into the air above her head before bringing it down and slamming it into the table, breaking it in half and sending the cards flying everywhere.

"The fuck, Sash?!" The boy in the baseball cap said in annoyance.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" The ginger-haired boy said.

"It's either you two get off your fat asses and get moving, or I gut you like a pair of flounders," Sashi said in a low and threatening voice, making a chill run up both the boys' spines.

"Yes ma'am," They both squeaked before they got up from their table and they began to leave. These boys' names were Howard "The Celt" Wienerman and Boone "The Viking" Wiseman. Proud members of The Warriors

"Hey, who's gonna pay for that?" The bartender said, pointing at the now broken table. The group just glared at him, causing him to swallow a lump in his throat, "I guess I will?" He said in a scared tone. The gang nodded a couple of times before leaving the bar and going back out into the streets.

"Who's left?" The ginger-haired boy asked.

"Well I already sent your sister ahead to the meeting place, Howard, so only two more," Randy said.

"You mean Amazon and Spartan? Haven't seen them all day. Where are they anyway?" The boy wearing the baseball cap asked.

"Where do you think, Boone? He's off getting some new ink," Penn said.

The group soon came to a tattoo parlor on a street corner. Walking inside, the gang found a burly man sitting in a stool, working on a kid who was sitting in a chair shirtless. On the kid's back appeared to be some kind of cipher wheel with all sorts of strange symbols on it, including a llama, a shooting star, a question mark, and a pine tree. Sitting in a corner was a tall ginger-haired girl reading a magazine. Looking up, she saw the gang and smirked a bit.

"You almost done there?" She asked the tattoo artist.

"Just putting on the last few touches. AAaaaannnd there, all done dudes," He said.

The boy looked at his right arm to find a black question mark perfectly etched onto his skin.

"Nice job. Thanks Soos," The boy said, getting up from the chair and walking over to the tall girl, who handed him his red vest and a tank top. After putting on his clothes, the boy turned to the gang.

"We good to go?" He asked.

"We're just waiting on you, Dipper," Penn said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The girl said, getting up from her seat and fixing her vest.

"No problem, Wendy. Now come on, train's about to arrive soon," Marco said seriously.

Soon enough, the gang left the cramped tattoo parlor and made their way to the train station, ready to hear what the top dog has to say. However, little did any of them know, their night would soon take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again, please don't forget to leave a like and review. See you guys later!**


	2. Can You Dig It?

**Welcome to the second chapter of my Warriors story. Hope you guys and gals enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

It only took the gang a few minutes to arrive at the train station and only a few seconds for the train to arrive. The gang quickly got on and took their places in the train car. The doors soon closed and the train took off down the tracks. After a couple of minutes, the gang began to do their own things.

Sashi and Randy began to meditate next to each other (Saying it focuses their fighting spirits). Howard suddenly snatched Boone's baseball cap from off his head and tossed it to Penn and the three of them began a game of Keep Away. Dipper and Wendy? Well, they were going at it like a pair of horny teenagers (Which they were), making out and groping each other. Marco on the other hand just stood off to the sidelines of all the activities going on, lost in thought.

Noticing this, Dipper managed to break away from his girlfriend's lips and looked in Marco's direction.

"Hey, you doing alright, Marco?" He asked just as Wendy was biting his ear, "Teeth, teeth!" He said quickly, making her let go of him.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking was all," Marco said, not really paying any attention.

"Oh, okay then," Dipper said before going back to his and Wendy's make out session.

"I think you need to loosen up more, Marco," Penn said as Boone was grabbing for his hat and Penn threw it from behind his back.

"Perhaps you should try meditating like Ninja and Samurai over there," Howard said, holding back Boone by the face.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Really," Marco said, again not paying attention.

The reason behind his absentmindedness was due to the reason they were on this train in the first place: Toffee, the leader of The Gramercy Riffs and the biggest gang leader in the entire city. Although he's named after a sugary treat, he's far from sweet. He's been known to be a fierce force to be reckoned with. However, despite his reputation, he's also known for being a gentleman and a fair leader, gaining him the respect of his underlings and the other gangs of the city. The question on Marco's mind was this: Why has he called this meeting? To have every gang in the city together in one place. Needless to say, it seemed a tiny bit suspicious. However, it could just be his nerves getting to him. Either way, he was gonna be ready for anything.

The train soon came to a stop and the gang made their way off the train.

* * *

It took a few train switches to get to where they needed to be. They made their way down a sidewalk before coming to the end and crossing the street into the park. When they got to the meeting place, Marco and the others couldn't believe how many people were there. There really were gangs from all across the city.

There were The Satan's Mothers, a biker gang from Brooklyn, The Baseball Furies that hang around Yankee Stadium, The Turnbull AC's, The Boppers from Harlem, The Hi-Hats from Soho, The Savage Huns of Chinatown, and dozens if not hundreds more.

They made their way through the crowds up until they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey, Randy, Marco, over here!" The voice called out.

Turning around, the group found a tall eighteen year old girl with short, ginger hair and sporting a Warriors vest run up to them. When she got up to them, she wrapped her arms around Randy and they twirled around and laughed before coming to a stop and they kissed each other for a second.

"Ugh, get a room," Howard said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Shut up, Howard. So, how have you been, Heidi?" Randy asked the girl.

"Doing alright. Some punks gave me some trouble earlier but I handled them," She said with a smile.

This was Heidi "Bellona" Wienerman. Older sister to Howard, girlfriend to Randy, and proud member of The Warriors.

"Come on, I already have a spot picked out and the summit's about to start," She said, leading the gang to the spot.

The meeting place was a makeshift stage out of a skate ramp. All the different gangs were crowded around, trying to get a good view of the stage where Toffee was to speak. And soon enough, the man of the hour appeared before the huge crowd of people, welcomed by the roar of the crowd. Toffee was a young man in about his early twenties. Unlike most other gangs or members of his own gang, he sported a black pinstripe suit and tie and had his black hair smoothed back with hair cream. He looked more like a mob boss rather than some two-bit gang leader. The applause began to die down as Toffee raised his hands in the air and lowered them, as if he were turning down a giant volume switch on a sound board.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced to the crowd, "I have one question to ask you all: Can you count?!" He yelled, getting some murmurs from the crowd, "Because I say, the future is ours... If you can count!"

"What do you think he means?" Boone whispered.

"Ssh, listen," Sashi said, shutting him up.

"Now, look at what we have here before us. We got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We've got the Moonrunners right by the Van Cortlandt Rangers. Nobody is killing anybody. That... is a miracle. And miracles are the way things ought to be," He said, getting a few stray cheers from the crowd, "You're standing right now with nine delegates from 100 gangs. And there's over a hundred more. That's 20,000 hardcore members. Forty-thousand, counting affiliates, and twenty-thousand more, not organized, but ready to fight: 60,000 soldiers! Now, there are no more than 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it?" He asked.

"Yeah," The crowd yelled, knowing now what he was getting at.

"Can you dig it?" Toffee repeated louder.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered even louder.

"Can you dig it!?" Toffee shouted

"YEAH!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Everyone was going completely wild. However, one gang that Marco noticed who wasn't cheering was a gang known as The Rogues, a gang on par with them in terms of rank. The group consisted of older men in their early twenties rather than the youths of the other gangs. There was Hater, a man who dressed in red and wore skull make-up over his face, Peepers, a short-ish man who was bald and wore an eye patch over his bad left eye, Ludo, a man who used to be on The Gramercy Riffs before Toffee took over the gang. He was short and had a long, beak-like nose that gave him the appearance of a bird. And finally, there was Rippen, a man who had strange grey-ish skin and sported a dress shirt and tie. Before Marco could think further on their stoic attitudes, the cheering slowly died down once more so the big man could speak.

"Now, here's the sum total: One gang could run this city! One gang. Nothing would move without us allowing it to happen. We could tax the crime syndicates, the police, because WE got the streets, brothers and sisters! Can you dig it?" He asked again.

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered once again.

"The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another. We have been unable to see the truth, because we have been fighting for ten square feet of ground, our turf, our little piece of turf. That's crap, brothers and sisters! The turf is ours by right, because it's our turn. All we have to do is keep up the general truce. We take over one borough at a time. Secure our territory... secure our turf... because it's all our turf!" He yelled, the crowd now going completely wild.

Just the very idea of the kind of uprising that he was talking about, the kind of revolution, it'd be something for the history books. All the gangs of New York, running the place all by themselves, no one to stand in their way.

Toffee stood atop his makeshift stage and basked in the cheers of the crowd. With this level of support, he knew his plan would succeed. However, fate was a cruel mistress.

Over the loud roar of the crowd came the deafening sound of a gun going off, followed by Toffee feeling a burning, piercing pain in his chest. Everyone was silent for a moment as Toffee stood there, motionless, before finally falling backwards onto the stage floor.

Everything fell into dead silence until the cheers of victory were replaced by screams of fear, everyone now running for their lives in every which way. In the confusion, nobody noticed Ludo stuffing a smoking gun into his jacket pocket. Well, no one save for Marco, who saw everything. Ludo pulling back the hammer, aiming the gun, firing the shot. Everything.

Unfortunately for him, he was spotted as well by the rival gang. Seeing the boy just stare at them, Ludo was reaching into his jacket for his gun, when suddenly, the entire area was lit up. The police. It was the police who've come to break up the meeting before anything could happen. Unfortunately, they were too late in that regard.

Thanks to the the distraction, Marco ran off to find his gang.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Penn said.

"But where's Marco?" Randy asked.

"Guys!" Marco yelled quickly, running up to them, "There's something I gotta tell you."

"It'll have to wait, we gotta go, dude," Randy said, but before they could make a run for it, a voice rang out.

"There he is! That's him! That's... the Warrior! He shot Toffee!" Turning around, they found Peepers yelling and pointing at Marco.

"You're crazy! We didn't do anything!" Randy yelled.

"We saw him!" Ludo yelled

"Yeah, that's him!" Hater spoke up.

"He's the one! He's the one! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it!" Peepers yelled

* * *

 **Toffee is dead! The Warriors are blamed! What will happen next?! See what happens next chapter! Please, please, please don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it! The Warriors did it!" The Rogues continued yelling. Unfortunately for The Warriors, this caught the attention of some of the other gangs.

"There they are!" Random voices yelled out.

"They did it?"

"Yeah, The Warriors killed Toffee!"

"Run for it!" Marco yelled.

The gang didn't have to be told twice as they started running for it. A few random gang members tried to stop them but they were either tackled, punched, or kicked out of the way.

"Out of the way!" Howard yelled, pushing passed a random guy.

"Excuse us!" Marco said, punching a guy who grabbed at him.

"Coming through!" Sashi yelled, spin kicking a guy in the face as they all continued running.

Anyone who had been chasing them got lost in the crowd as The Warriors came to a hole in the park's fencing and they either hopped the fence or crawled through the hole. They didn't stop for a second, they were too fueled by adrenaline and fear to stop. They ran across the park's grassy fields until they finally came to the park's graveyard.

"Get down! Everyone get down!" Randy said quickly, diving behind one of the gravestones.

"Ow, damn it!" Howard said, sliding behind a gravestone of his own.

"You okay, man?" Boone asked.

"Yeah, fine," Howard said.

"Ssh," Randy shushed, hearing the sounds of police cruisers approaching. He moved his head over the tombstone just enough to spot the cruisers pass them all by. He ducked back behind his grave and waited a few seconds until the sirens became distant. Once they were, he got up from the ground, as did everyone else.

"Everyone make it?" He asked.

"I'm good," Marco said.

"Penn and Boone are here," Sashi said.

"We're here too," Dipper said, helping Wendy to her feet.

"Same here," Heidi said, walking up beside Randy.

"The question we gotta ask ourselves is 'What now?'," Penn said.

"Now? Now... We go back," Marco said.

"Go back?" Howard asked, "How genius?! We're in the Bronx! Coney Island's on the other end of the city!"

"Yeah, plus the cops are after us," Boone spoke up.

"The cops are the least of our worries," Heidi said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"With Toffee dead, we have to ask ourselves 'Is the truce still on?'," She continued.

A look of worry slowly grew on all their faces as they slowly realized what her words implied. With the truce off and Toffee's death placed on them, every gang in the city will be hunting them down.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, man! We are so screwed!" Howard started panicking, going over and sitting on a gravestone, his head in his hands.

"We're not screwed yet, Howard," Marco said, "All we have to do is get to the train station and ride back to Coney Island, that's it."

"That's it?! That's it, he says!" Penn said loudly, "Do you know how many trains we have to switch to get back home? Do you know how many gang territories we have to travel through to get home?"

"I know it's a long way back, but it's the only option we have," Randy said, "Now come on, I spotted the train station, it's not too far from here."

The group nodded their heads and collected themselves before making their way out of the graveyard. However as they were walking, Heidi suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, babe?" Randy asked, honestly concerned for his girlfriend.

"Guys, I just realized something else," She said.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"With Toffee dead, that means his second in command takes over The Riffs," She said, her face growing pale.

"So what?" Sashi asked.

"His second in command is his girlfriend," She explained further. Now it was everyone else's turn to go pale in the face.

"You don't mean..." Dipper said in fear.

"Yeah, I do," She said, trembling, "... Dominator."

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

The park was silent as the sound of a gunshot rang out from the crowd and hit Toffee dead in the chest. Just as everyone started panicking, a voice screamed out in total panic.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!" A woman's voice screamed as she ran up to the stage and fell to her knees by Toffee's side.

"No, no, no! Okay, Toffee, baby, just stay with me, okay? Just keep listening to my voice. Don't let go, okay? Stay with me, okay?! Everything's gonna be okay!" She cried as she held onto his hand as he started to bleed out.

"K-k-Kendra," Toffee croaked out blood coming from his lips.

"Don't talk, okay? Everything will be fine. We just need you to get to a hospital. They'll patch you up and you'll be okay. Okay!?" She said frantically, trying to put pressure on the wound, getting her hand covered in blood.

"K-Kendra, I-I'm not going to m-make it," He said weakly.

"No, don't say that babe, you're gonna be fine."

"Kendra, listen to me. You h-have to go on w-without me. Y-you have to l-lead The Riffs without me."

"No. No! Don't you dare talk like that!"

"Kendra, if you've ever listened to me for once in your life, do it now," Toffee said, quieting her.

"You have to lead The Riffs. Find the ones responsible for this and avenge me. But most importantly, see my vision come true," He said, his hand going into his coat pocket, taking something out and grabbing her hand with the same hand.

"I know I don't say it often, but I mean this with all my heart: I love you, my Lord Dominator," He whispered, kissing her hand before falling limp in her arms, drawing his terminal breath.

Dominator began to tear up as she looked down at her now dead lover. Wiping the tears away, she let go of his hand and opened her hand and was awestruck by what she saw: a diamond engagement ring with a blue diamond in the center and two rubies on the sides.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it was from the man she loved. She began to tear up more as she leaned down and passionately kissed her deceased lover's now cold, dead lips.

"I love you, Toffee," She whispered sadly.

"Lord Dominator, we have to go now," One of the members of The Gramercy Riffs said quickly.

Dominator closed her eyes and slowly got back to her feet. Turning around, her eyes covered by shadow, she spoke.

"Take Toffee's body with us. We'll give him the burial that a leader like him deserves," She said in a low tone, beginning to calmly walk away as the chaos was still going on around her. Whoever did this, whoever pulled that trigger, whoever killed the man that SHE LOVED, was going to know the true meaning of the word pain when she got her hands on them.

* * *

 **And that's the third chapter down! Hope you guys loved it! Shout out to Dalek Prime for giving me the idea for Dominator's other name! Anyway, please remember to leave a review and I will see you all later!  
**


	4. Wanted: The Warriors

**-Gramercy Riffs' HQ-**

The members of the Gramercy Riffs were lined up in single file lines like soldiers in the army. They stood up straight with their heads held high. Stone-faced like their former leader.

Dominator walked between the ranks of the gang, looking some of them dead in the eyes to see if they'd give up any emotion, until finally stopping at the front of the crowd and looking at them all, her hands behind her back.

"Riffs!" She said loudly.

"Yeah right!" All the members of the gang said in unison.

"I have a question for all of you: Who are The Warriors?"

"Dead men!" The Riffs yelled, once again in unison.

"Wrong!" Dominator said, causing the Riffs to become confused.

"They're not dead men. Not yet they're not. I want them found and brought to me _alive_. I want to look into the eyes of the bastard that shot down Toffee and make him feel the same pain times a thousand! Send out this message: The Warriors are dead men walking. Send out the word."

* * *

 **-Galaxy News Radio-**

"Whaaaaaaaaats up, everybody?! This is your main gal with her ear to the ground, Hi-D!" A young Asian girl of about eighteen said into a microphone, "It's that time again, boys and girls. That's right! Time for the requests. All right now, for all you boppers out there in the big city, all you street people with an ear for the action, I've been asked to relay a request from the Grammercy Riffs. It's a special for The Warriors, that real live bunch from Coney, and I do mean The Warriors. Here's a hit with them in mind." She said with a smirk, inserting a disk into the player as the song Nowhere To Run started playing over the air ways.

* * *

All across the city of New York, gangs heard the broadcast that was equivalent to The Warriors wanted poster. The Turnbull AC's packed up their best weapons and hopped onto their graffiti-covered bus and headed out while The Rubies, aka The Baseball Furies, came out of their favorite sports bar, grabbing a bunch of wooden bats that were lined up against the wall before heading out into the night air. Robbie Valentino, the leader of The Punks, heard the broadcast and smirked to himself as he went to gather the rest of his crew. He had a score to settle with one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Warriors finally made it to the street where the train station was. However, they kept still behind a steel support beam under the tracks as they surveyed their surroundings.

"I don't get it. Why are we just standing here, Diaz?" Howard asked.

"Because it might not be safe to go up there," Marco answered.

"He's got a point, Howard," Penn said, "Go up there and we could all get wasted."

"Or we could just be wasting our time. What are we waiting for?" Sashi said.

"A train for one thing," Dipper spoke up.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, Marco looked down the street. He began to see a bright light coming towards them. And then, he saw it. A huge bus loaded down with dozens of people, all with shaved heads and carrying all forms of blunt instruments. And from what he could gather, they were a gang hunting them down.

"Everyone, hide, quickly!" Marco said quickly as the gang spotted the bus headed towards them. Quickly, they ran away from the sidewalk and fell into an alleyway, the darkness concealing them as the gang on the bus passed them by.

"Who were those guys?" Dipper asked.

"Those were the Turnbull AC's," Wendy said, "And it seems we were right in the truce being off."

"What now?" Boone asked.

As he said that, the unmistakable sound of the train coming down the tracks could be heard overhead.

"We're gonna catch that train, that's what we're gonna do," Marco said as he left the alley and hid behind the steal beam, watching the bus as it went down the street. He was waiting for the bus to turn off the street or at least be out of sight. However, that wasn't happening as as it reached the end of the street and turned around, heading back towards them.

"Shit," Marco said,"Everybody run! Move!" He yelled as he began running across the street and headed for the stairs to the train station. Hearing this and seeing why he said it, the gang started to leg it as the AC's spotted them and floored the gas pedal, heading straight for them.

"Move it! Hurry!" Randy yelled as they ran towards the stairs. Everyone made it to the stairs and started heading up, everyone but Penn as he hid behind another steel beam and flipped the AC's off as they passed him by, taking a swing at his head but missed.

Penn started running again as The AC's bus stopped and everyone jumped off and started running after him.

The gang hopped over the turnstiles and got on board but quickly noticed something.

"Where's Penn?" Sashi asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Hold the door! Hold the door! Hold the door! Hold the door!" Penn repeated frantically as he ran up to the train car holding his fellow Warriors and leaped on just as the door closed and the Turnbull AC's made it onto the platform, banging on the door as it started to take off.

The Warriors couldn't help but laugh and cheer at their narrow escape from the other gang, Boone, Howard, and Penn even going to the windows to flip them off before they were out of sight.

"Yeah!" Dipper yelled.

"We showed them!" Penn said, wrapping his arms around Sashi.

"Hell yeah we did!" Boone agreed.

"We just need to ride this train back to Union Square, switch trains, and then we are home free!" Heidi said, hugging her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't get excited just yet, guys," Marco said, "We still have a ways to go before we get home."

"Ah lighten up, Diaz, we'll be fine," Howard said.

"Yeah, if we run into anybody else, we can deal with them," Wendy said, her arm around Dipper.

"Yeah. If we were in a fair fight with those AC's, we could've taken them," Sashi added.

"You're all right. Because who are we?" Randy asked.

"The Warriors!" Everyone cheered, laughing as they continued on their train ride.

* * *

 **And that is the** ** **fourth** chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just so all of you know, this isn't just XD cartoons. If you all noticed, I made The Rubies from Steven Universe The Baseball Furies. And they won't be the only gang with characters from other networks. Anyway, please leave a review and I will see you all later!**


	5. The Orphans

**Welcome all to the 5th and longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you look closely, you may recognize some characters from a popular Cartoon Network cartoon.  
**

* * *

The gang made the most of their time as the train continued down the tracks. Sashi and Wendy were busy arm wrestling while Boone, Penn, Dipper, and Howard were playing a game of cards with each other. Heidi and Randy were cuddled up to each other, trying to get a few minutes of shut eye before they reached Union Square. Marco just sat off to the sidelines, once again lost in his thoughts.

" _Why did The Rogues kill Toffee?_ " He asked himself, " _Why would a low-level gang like them want to take out the biggest gang leader in the city, especially after all he had said earlier?_ "

He was torn from his thoughts when Penn spoke up.

"Oh, no," He said, looking out the windows of the train to find the staircase of the station was on fire.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Howard said angrily.

"With this fire blazing this track is trashed," Boone commented.

"Only one thing we can do," Marco said, waking up Heidi and Randy, "Hey, wake up."

"Huh? We there already?" Heidi asked sleepy-eyed.

"No, place is on fire, have to find a different station to get to Union," Marco answered.

"Oh, alright then," Randy answered casually, stretching his arms out and getting up.

The whole gang left the train and left through the opposite staircase down to street level.

* * *

 **-Gramercy Riffs HQ-  
**

Dominator sat in a chair that faced toward a window, looking out over only a small patch of turf that The Riffs controlled. She took a sip from a beer bottle that was on a table by her side before she heard footsteps slowly approach her.

"What is it," She asked bitterly, intimidating the gang member.

"W-we j-just got word from the Turnbull AC's, Ma'am," He said meekly.

"And?" She asked.

"T-they failed, ma'am."

The room was silent for a moment before Dominator jumped up from her chair, yelling, and threw her bottle as hard as she could at the lower-ranked gang member, who just barely dodged it.

"Don't you dare come back here until those Warriors are brought to me in chains!" She screamed in utter fury as the gang member ran for his life.

* * *

 **-Galaxy News Radio-**

"Here's an update, boppers: The Turnbull A.C.'s missed their chance, so there's still time for a bit hit. More news later." The Asian girl said into her mic before putting on another track.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

As the gang walked through one of the worse neighborhoods in the city, Marco began looking at the rooftops, spotting what looked to be other teens looking down at them.

"You see them too?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I spotted at least three," Marco answered.

"What's going on?" Boone asked.

"We're being followed by another gang," Marco said.

"You know them?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. They're called The Orphans. Real low-class gang; barely on the map."

"How many strong?" Sashi asked.

"About thirty. That's a lot more than nine."

"Bet they're nothing but a bunch of wimps," Wendy commented.

They soon turned the corner and was met with a large group of about ten young teens between the ages of about fifteen and eighteen sitting on and around a stoop. Five of the teens looked to be the highest-ranking members. One was tall with a slim, muscular build with a red shirt, sunglasses, and blue jeans. Surprisingly, he was completely bald.

The second one was an overweight boy that wore a aviator cap and goggles with a blue button-up shirt and brown pants.

The third was a young Asian girl who wore a green long-sleeve shirt that looked to be a size to big, the sleeves going over her hands.

The fourth was a short yet muscular kid with a blonde, mop top hairdo, an orange hoodie, and blue jeans.

The fifth was a young African-American girl with her eyes covered by a red baseball cap. She wore a blue T-shirt with a white stripe across the shoulders and blue jeans.

They all looked at The Warriors with serious looks, glaring straight through them.

The Warriors looked at them and stood their ground, not intimidated by their glares.

"Me and Marco will handle this. We don't want to get into a fight that we have a chance to lose," Randy said, "Come on," He said, tapping Marco on the shoulder to get him to follow.

The bald-headed teen got up from the step he sat on and was closely followed by the blonde-haired boy. The four boys met each other at the halfway point between both gangs. The bald teen was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You here to move in on our territory?" The blonde boy asked accusingly, Marco noticing his Australian accent.

"Settle down, Wallaby," The bald boy calmed his friend.

"Sorry Nigel," The boy, apparently named Wallaby, apologized.

"We don't want any trouble. Me and my friend have come to parlay for passage through your turf," Marco said, "We would've taken the train but someone set a fire."

"Is that so?" Nigel asked, "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"We're coming back from this big meeting up in the Bronx. All the gangs in the city were there," Randy said.

"Well I find that hard to believe. If there were a meeting then we would've heard about it," Nigel said skeptically.

"Yeah, we would've heard about it. We're hardcore," Wallaby said.

"Maybe your invite got lost in the mail," Marco said bluntly with a small smirk.

"You saying we ain't?" Wallaby said, irritated.

"Wallaby, calm down," Nigel said, calming his friend once more.

"Listen, we don't doubt your street cred. We just wanna pass through to get to the train station," Randy said, trying to defuse the situation.

Nigel put his hand to his chin in thought for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Alright then, if you're coming in peace then we can let you pass," He said with a pleasant smile.

That was until the four of them began hearing what sounded to be a chicken clucking. Turning around, the four boys found two girls sitting on a stoop. The first one, who seemed to be the older of the two by at least a year or so, was a tall girl with violet and pink highlights in her hair and a unicorn head tattoo on her right arm, dressed in a purple tank top and blue skinny jeans. The second and younger of the two girls was a couple of inches shorter and had long, flowing blonde hair and had hearts painted on both her cheeks and wore a simple blue dress with striped stockings and purple shoes.

The girl with highlights sported a wide smirk while the blonde girl looked awestruck by something. What it was, none of the four knew.

"Buck buck buck buckaw!" The girl with highlights crowed like a rooster with wide smiles on their faces.

"Real tough act you put on there, Nigel. Just gonna let them walk right through our territory, in full colors no less," The girl with the unicorn tattoo said with a wide smirk.

"Hey, you don't call the shots around here, Malissa. Only Nigel can do that. What he says goes," Wallaby said angrily.

"Oh sure, what he says goes, and what he's saying is 'Let the enemy pass through our borders,'" Malissa said, still having that smirk on her face.

Her words seemed to strike a nerve with Nigel as he stood his ground for a moment before turning back to Marco and Randy.

"You're free to pass though our territory, provided you take off your colors," He said, adjusting his shades.

"No way," Randy said.

"Look, it's just until you pass our border then you can put them back on."

Randy and Marco were silent for a moment before they looked at each other and nodded their heads before turning back to them.

"Fuck you," Marco said simply before both he and Randy turned around and headed back to the Warriors.

"What happened?" Sashi asked.

"You wanted a fight, you got one," Marco said simply.

"Nice, I was getting tired of running bullshit anyway," Wendy said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles, eager for a throwdown.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Wallaby went back to their group.

"Gather everyone up. We'll show them who's king of these streets," Nigel said, the others nodding before scattering in different directions.

"Come on, before they come back," Randy said, the gang walking away.

"Ooh, looks like we're gonna see a fight tonight. Come on, B-Fly, we can watch it from the roofs," The girl in highlights said before she noticed that the blonde girl was walking away, "Yo, B-Fly, where are you going?"

"I'm, uh, just gonna... check something out," She said, heading in the direction The Warriors were heading.

"Man, you crazy, Star," Malissa said, heading inside the building.

Star began walking down the street in the direction that The Warriors had headed. She was on their tail until they turned a corner. Going around it herself, she was surprised to find that the gang was nowhere to be found. Confused, she wandered down the street when suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by Wendy, who had her arm restrained and put a hand over Star's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Suddenly, the other members of The Warriors appeared from out of the shadows, glaring at her.

"Looks like they left behind a straggler," Wendy said.

"I'll handle her," Sashi said, cracking her knuckles.

Star began to yell in her muffled voice, only for the words to come out as, "Mmph hmm mm hmm hmph!"

"Hold up a minute, Samurai, let her speak her piece," Marco said, calming down his comrade.

Marco nodded to Wendy, who removed her hand from Star's mouth but still kept a hold of her.

"*Gasp* Thank you. You really need to wash your hands," She said, receiving a glare from Wendy, causing Star to laugh nervously.

"Why are you following us?" Marco asked seriously.

"I-I just wanted to meet and get to know you guys is all. You seem like a cool gang," She said, somewhat nervously.

"Damn right we are, hot stuff," Howard said, receiving a smack upside the head from Heidi, "Ow!"

"What's your name, kid?" Marco asked.

"It's, uh, Star, Star Butterfly," She said.

The gang couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her name.

"What, your parents hippies or something?" Penn asked.

"No. Big business people. They trade in medieval art and stuff like that," She said.

"Rich too? She's a keeper," Howard said, receiving another smack over the head from Heidi, "Ow!"

"It's crap like that's the reason Debbie left you," Heidi scolded her brother.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," Marco said, "I think you can let go of her now, Wendy."

Wendy did as the boy asked and let go of the blond girl's arm.

"Sorry about that," She apologized.

"Eh, no problem. Not the first time I was threatened by a gang," Star said, shrugging it off, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Knight. This is Ninja, Samurai, Gladiator, Spartan, Amazon, Viking, Celt, and Bellona," Marco said, pointing to each respective member of the gang.

"Hi," Star greeted, waving to the gang, who waved back.

"Hey! Warriors!" A voice called out. Turning around, The Warriors were met with the glaring eyes of The Orphans, all thirty of them. All armed with various forms of weaponry.

"We're gonna show you what happens when you mess with The Orphans!" Wallaby shouted, holding up a straight razor.

The Warriors didn't seem to be scared or frightened by the numbers of The Orphans. Instead, Marco simply said, "Boone, bottle me."

Boone, knowing what he meant, produced a green bottle that was tied around his belt and handed it to Marco. Marco then turned to Star and looked her dead in the eyes as he grabbed her skirt.

"Sorry about this," He said, tearing a shred of cloth from her skirt before opening the bottle and stuffing the cloth inside, leaving a small bit of cloth at the top. He then took out a cigarette lighter and lit the cloth ablaze before tossing it in the direction of The Orphans. Rather than hit the gang, the bottle sailed over them and landed directly on an abandoned car, setting it ablaze.

"Run for it!" Nigel yelled just before the car blew up in a blazing fireball.

"Now's our chance! Move, move, move!" Marco yelled as he and the other Warriors plus Star made a break for it, running to the next train station without stopping until they got on the car. Once they got on, Randy and Marco looked back to see if they were being followed at all. Luckily, they weren't.

"Looks like we lost them," Marco said.

"Look like it," Randy agreed.

"Uh, excuse me," Star spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "What am I supposed to do?"

The gang looked at one another for a moment before Marco stepped up to her.

"Hate to tell you this, princess, but it looks like your stuck with us."

* * *

 **And that is the fifth chapter down! Man this was a pain to write! To those of you who didn't notice, The Orphans are played by none other than The KND! Also, The DJ is played by Debbie Kang from RC:9GN. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please leave a review and I will see you all next time!**


	6. Warriors Divided

**Welcome one and all to the sixth chapter of The Warriors! Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The Warriors tried to occupy their time once more as the train continued down the tracks to the next station. And once again, Marco was by himself on the sidelines, minding his own business.

"You know something?" A voice asked. Turning his head, Marco was met with Star sitting next to him with a small, pleasant smile on her face, "You need to smile more," She said.

"I smile plenty," Marco said simply.

"No you don't. All I've seen you do is frown or have some serious look on your face. Come on, Knight, turn that frown upside down," She said, booping him on the nose repeatedly. The first couple of times just made him give a look of annoyance at the blonde girl, but after a few seconds, he started to grow a small smile on his face and began to laugh.

"See? There you go!" She lightly cheered, happy to get the boy to crack a smile.

From a short distance away, the other members of The Warriors watched the scene play out between the to teenagers.

"Well I'll be damned," Randy said.

"She actually got the sad sap to smile," Sashi chuckled.

"Hey, Knight, isn't you smiling one of the signs of the apocalypse?" Penn called.

In response, Marco just flipped him the bird, him and Star laughing at Marco's response.

"Ah, whatever," Howard said, waving off the matter.

The train soon came to a stop at the next station with a loud hiss. This was the last stop before they reached Union Square. After that, they just needed to switch trains and they would be home free. That was the case, barring any unforeseen complications.

Everyone just sat in their seats until they heard something coming from outside the train. It sounded like... footsteps. Like loud, solid footsteps tapping against the pavement of the train station. Everyone kept still as they heard the footsteps grow louder and nearer to them. It was almost thunderous to some of them as the footsteps combined with their audible heartbeats. But just as the tapping started, it ended abruptly. Everyone took a breath of air after letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Marco was about to talk when his heart sank into his stomach at the sight before him played in slow motion. Coming to the window and looking inwards, there was a cop looking straight at him and some of the gang. Before the cop could react, Marco yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Leg it! It's the cops!" He yelled.

As soon as he said that, everyone was on their feet and out the door as the police officer gave chase, blowing his whistle as he ran after them. The gang ran up a flight of stairs just as two more officers came from around the corner and joined in the chase. When Penn reached the top of the stairs, he turned around and kicked the officer square in the ribs, sending him tumbling down the stairs and into his fellow officers. He gave a small fist pump in victory before he started running after his comrades. They soon exited out of the subway station, Randy looking around frantically trying to think of a plan until he finally thought of something.

"Split up! We'll go low, you guys go high! We'll meet up at Union!" Randy said quickly before they all split up into two groups. Randy, Howard, Heidi, Boone, and Dipper ran down the street before turning into another subway entrance while Marco, Sashi, Penn, Star, and Wendy kept going straight passed the subway entrance and down the block.

Randy's group made into the subway station but was then caught by the sight of one of the cops, who was quickly joined by his friends.

"Come on! This way!" He said quickly, running in the opposite direction of the cops that now gave chase to them. They made their way to the next platform where a train had arrived a few minutes prior and vaulted over the turnstiles and ran for one of the cars. As soon as they were all on board, the doors closed behind them and the train began leaving the station, leaving three angry cops behind and five out of breath teens in a train car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marco's group kept running until they were at least a block away before they ducked into an alleyway. They were panting for breath as they collected themselves.

"Oh boy, I am REALLY out of shape," Star while panting as Marco went over to the entrance of the alley and looked around, seeing that the coast was clear.

"Come on, we can go," Marco said, leaving the alley, followed closely by the others.

"The train to Union already left. Next train should be coming around in about ten minutes," Marco said.

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" Wendy asked.

"Wait, I guess," Penn answered.

The group finally made it back to the train station but decided to wait outside instead of going inside, in case the cops were still inside. They stood around the entrance to the subway, looking around the street before they started hearing a noise. It sounded like a steady bang, like a solid object banging against brick. The banging was soon joined by a second banging, going at the same tempo, followed closely by a third. The banging grew louder and louder, coming from all directions.

The banging then stopped abruptly as The Warriors were met face-to-face with the source of the noise: Six dark-skinned women, each with a large Afro. They wore red baseball uniforms and were armed with wooden baseball bats. They were The Baseball Furies, and The Warriors had wandered into their territory. As they glared at The Warriors, they swung their bats into their palms.

"When I give the signal... Run," Marco whispered to The Warriors, who nodded in return.

They all stood still as The Baseball Furies continued to swing their bats into their palms until one of them took a single step forward.

"Go!" Marco yelled, grabbing a hold of Star's hand as he and the other Warriors made a break for it. When they saw this, The Baseball Furies broke into a sprint to go after their prey.

* * *

 **The Warriors divided! Half of them on the run! Marco actually smiled! What will the next chapter hold?! Find out next time! Please don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys later!**


	7. The Baseball Furies

**Welcome once again to the seventh chapter of The Warriors! Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the delay and I apologize if the chapter seems a bit short.  
**

* * *

Marco and the other Warriors ran as fast as they could down the sidewalk, trying their hardest to lose the gang of baseball players behind them. After they were two blocks away from where they had started, they began to slow to a halt and began to catch their breath.

"Did we lose 'em?" Wendy asked, panting heavily.

"Yeah. ***Pant*** Yeah, I think so ***Pant*** ," Marco said through his labored breaths.

They stood there for a few seconds before looking back the way they came to be surprised at what they saw. Coming around the bend, The Baseball Furies continued at a steady pace, running after them with determined looks in their eyes.

"No freakin' way," Penn said in disbelief.

"Move it! Go!" Marco ordered as the group broke into a sprint again. Turning a corner, they turned into a park. They were running as fast as they could but the Furies were starting to gain on them. Suddenly, an idea struck Marco.

"Star, Wendy, on me!" He said, breaking away from the group. The two girls didn't exactly know what was happening, but they followed him anyway, breaking away and leaving Penn and Sashi alone to be chased by The Furies.

"Sash, I don't think I can keep going," Penn spoke up, his breath starting to become labored.

"You sure?" His girlfriend asked, her breath also becoming strained.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Good, I was getting tired of this running away crap anyway," She said, giving her ginger-haired boyfriend a smirk before skidding to a halt, falling into a fighting stance with Penn doing the same.

Seeing that the duo had stopped, The Baseball Furies came to a stop as well, glaring at the two young Warriors. One of The Furies, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward and swung her bat into her palm as a sort of threat.

"I'm gonna shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a Popsicle," Sashi said in a low and threatening tone, though it didn't seem to phase the enemy gang. In fact, they all seemed to relish with amusement at the very idea of such arrogance. Soon enough the Baseball Furies' leader took a large swing of her bat, aiming for Sashi's head. Luckily, all it took was pure instinct for Sashi to duck and deliver a powerful jab to the leader's stomach, followed by a kick to the solar plexus. With the enemy now crouched over in pain, Sashi took the opportunity to drive her knee into the Fury's face, knocking her out cold.

"Hell yeah!" she announced, picking up her fallen enemy's bat.

That was when the real fun began. With their leader taken down, the other Baseball Furies all rushed into the fight. Thankfully, Sashi didn't have to fight alone. Penn, finally catching his second wind, jumped in to help his girlfriend. The two were back-to-back as Penn dodged and Sashi blocked their swings.

Needless to say, the fight between the two Warriors and the rest of the Baseball Furies was nothing short of brutal, when one fury tried to swing at Sashi's head, Sashi herself used her own weapon to parry it, when she finally got an opening all it took was one swift jab to the jaw to bring the enemy down. Even Penn seemed to be able to hold his own against them, the afros may have been a little distracting at times but he was at the very least able to bring one of them down by driving his own head into his enemy's if anything the afro only softened the blow for him.

"Yeah, get a haircut you freak!" he declared, pounding his chest in an opposing manner.

What made things all the better was when the warriors suddenly found themselves with reinforcements, having circled around after separating from Penn and Sashi, Marco and Wendy finally managed to get the better of the Baseball Furies by attacking them from the rear. While Wendy pinned one Fury back with her own bat, all it took was for Marco to swing another fallen bat into her abdomen, winding her instantly, and in turn allowing Wendy the free hands to catch another Fury by surprise by breaking her arm before driving her elbow into her face.

"Is that all of them?" Marco asked, rubbing the sweat off his brow.

"Wasn't there one more of these weirdos?" Penn asked,scratching his head.

As if answering his question, the last Baseball Fury caught Penn by surprise by driving the base of her bat into the base of his head, forcing him to the ground, needless to say Sashi was instantly pissed.

"You Bitch!" she yelled.

But before she could do anything about it, the Fury suddenly found herself getting stuck upside the head by another bat... one that surprisingly enough was held by Star.

"What?" she asked, seeing the surprised looks the Warriors' faces. "She was asking for it."

Deciding to brush off that surprising twist for now, Marco quickly began taking up the lead again, with everyone else now having their own bat, courtesy of the fallen Baseball Furries that now decorated the grass beneath their feet, the warriors couldn't help but chuckle at their success.

"Shit guys, I knew they were wimps," Sashi snickered.

* * *

 **Star can be a bad ass?!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again, I apologize for the delay and if it's a bit short.**


End file.
